You Can't See You the Way I Do
by xcv2013
Summary: How does Duncan Ryan Payne's little sister, Brooke Brianna Payne, see Duncan? Not only Duncan but everyone else? & How does she see Duncan's best friend Spikes?
1. Tik Tok

"C'mon Courtney!! Ya know ya wanna!!" my idiot brother Duncan was saying. I try to cover my ears with my pillow. I mean, it's the same thing every night. He stays home with me, he invites Courtney over, he tries to get her to sleep with him, & as much as she refuses, I hear all the thump-thump-thumping & moaning for the rest of the night. I mean, I thought he would have a little consideration with his favorite relative right?

As I was lost in my thoughts, Duncan knocked on my door. "Hey Brooke!! Brooke!!" "What?! WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled at him as he opened my door. He looked at me up & down, "Man & you say I don't have any consideration." He said in a pervy voice. I looked down to see what he was talking about. I was wearing my hot pink mini night gown & my strap was down thus showing my cleavage. "Hey it isn't my fault that you're seeing my boobs." I said picking up my nightie. "Duncan well it isn't my fault that you have huge cleavage the size of Canada!!" Duncan said in reply.

As I slapped him, we heard a familiar voice. "Hey Duncan! It's DJ! Is Brooke…?" DJ said as he entered through the hallway (& he didn't even knock!!) & fell silent. I was confused why he was silent at first but when I looked down, the amount of my boobs showing explained it.

"Um….Hey DJ…..let me change & we'll be on our way." I said leaning on the doorframe for a while. As I leaned forward a bit DJ turned red & sweaty. Ha, I think I saw lust in his eyes.

As I went back to my room, I turned on the radio & heard my favorite song, Tik Tok by Kesha. Little did I know I was going to have the same experience as the song stated.


	2. Just Dance

"Well, the first time ever I think I saw something impure in DJ's perfect soul." I said referring how he was looking at me in a form that was like a dog drooling over a big, juicy steak. Except, in DJ's eyes he wanted to take down the juicy steak in a dangerous & kinky way.

"Oh shut up. All guys have times like that!" DJ said to me in an embarrassed voice. I wouldn't blame him.

"Well is the rest of the gang meeting us up?" I asked. Spikes, Gwen, Bridgett, & Geoff were going to meet us up in Club Static. Just a quick F.Y.I. Club Static is the coolest, awesome, & exciting place in town.

"Yeah they said they would. Oh & did you ask your parents if you could come?" DJ asked as we were driving. "Um….yeah they said I could come." I said.

Right. Like my parents who are cops of the city, not only that but are the Chief & Co-Chief of the city Police Department would let me go. Especially, if their daughter was a criminal just like her older brother & has a record of offenses just like him. Oh yeah they would let me go. Not.

"Well OK then but I am not responsible for you." DJ said as we pulled up to Club Static. God, he sometimes acts like a mom instead of a dad. I mean I am 14. I know how to take care of myself.

"So Duncan & Courtney aren't coming?" I asked. Just hearing DJ sigh answered my question. "No, I think they're going to be making love tonight." DJ said. He looked up & said in a teasing voice, "But there goes your lover right there." I looked up to see who he was talking about. I don't even know why I wondered. It was Spencer Garcia, nickname, Spikes.

"Hey Brooke!" I heard Spikes yell. He was tall & buff with tan skin, hazel brown-green eyes, & spiky black hair with blue tips. He was really hot. But he's just Duncan & my best friend. And I love it that way. To me Spikes is more of a teddy bear. The thing is Spikes has a major obsession over me.

We met when I was five & he was eight. I had no friends what so ever. I was however, invited to Jessica Ann Woods tea party in her tree house. I was being bullied by Jessica till Duncan & Spikes crashed through the door. As the other girls ran away because they were scared of the cooties, I got up & bumped into Spikes. As I fell down & he helped me up, the first words were, "Hey there beautiful. I'm Spencer Garcia, call me Spikes."

We became best friends after that but he's been in love with me since then.

Anyways, as the rest of the gang arrived, I noticed something about DJ & Spikes. DJ always kept a close eye on Spikes. Whenever Spikes would talk to me, DJ would always listen. Then, he would try to join in the conversation. It was awkward. Then, when DJ would talk to me, Spikes would do the same thing DJ just did. Its so hard.

As they kept trying to talk, I went inside the Club. I needed to just dance. Cause I knew everything would be OK.


End file.
